falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Wheel of Fortune
}} Wheel of Fortune is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. This quest is given by Logan, a prospector inside the storage room at Camp Searchlight. The storage room is in the church in the southwest of the camp. The Courier must hack the terminal (Average) and tell Logan where the suits are to get the quest. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough A group of mercenaries inside the NCR storage room are looking for radiation suits. After hacking the terminal (Average) the Courier is told to go to Nipton to look for the suits. Since Boxcars is the only remaining living resident, one must speak to him in order to be directed to the hidden supply cave north of Nipton. Here the radiation suit package can be found behind a door with an Average lock. Upon returning the package to the mercenaries, one must raid Searchlight police station to look for NCR materials. The parts needed are: * One NCR 9mm submachine gun: Located in the right hand jail cell. * One NCR 10mm pistol: On the desk located in the northwest corner of the office. * Two NCR computer parts: In the office. In both the second and fifth desks from the left in the semi-circle of desks in the center of the office. * Three NCR frag grenade: On the bottom, middle shelf on the east wall of the storage room. * One NCR grenade rifle: On the stack of boxes next to the aforementioned shelves along the east wall of the storage room. * Two NCR radio parts: In the office. In the third desk from the left in the semi-circle of 3 desks in the corner of the office. The second radio parts are found in the leftmost desk in the cluster of three desks in the northeast corner of the room. After obtaining all of these parts and returning them to Logan, travel to the heavily irradiated Searchlight fire station, where a radscorpion queen will be encountered upon entry. After defeating her, travel to the upper level, where the search will continue for more NCR parts. * Knock-Knock, a unique fire axe, can be located in the restroom on the left, in the firehall upstairs; second stall behind a skeleton to the left of toilet. Move the skeleton to find the named axe. * A Sunset Sarsaparilla star bottle cap is located on the back table in the kitchen. The parts in upper floor of the fire station are: * One NCR 9mm submachine gun: Located on the shelves in the room with the Chief Fire Officer terminal. * Two NCR frag grenade: On the shelves in the room with the Chief Fire Officer terminal. Same room as the 9mm submachine gun. * Two NCR radio parts: On top of a small table in the room with the beds. * Four NCR computer parts: Split between two duffle bags in the room with the beds. * One NCR 10mm pistol: On top of a table in the kitchen. After finding the listed supplies, return to Logan who will thank the player character and then attempt to kill them as a reward. When Logan is killed the player may take all the weapons found in their normal form. Additionally, one may attempt hacking into the fire chief's personal computer in his office, which will give some XP and a brief note. Quest stages Notes * Even if all the ghouls in the area were killed before taking the quest, new feral ones will appear in the camp twice: upon leaving the storage room and heading to the police station, and upon leaving the police station and heading to the fire station. The camp turrets, if activated before leaving the storage room with the mercenaries, will take out most of the enemies. * If one takes the NCR parts from Logan's corpse at the end of the quest, no weight is added to the player character's inventory despite what it says, but they will permanently retained in inventory. PC users can use console commands to remove them. ** BaseID for NCR 9mm submachine gun: ** BaseID for NCR 10mm pistol: ** BaseID for NCR computer parts: ** BaseID for NCR frag grenade: ** BaseID for NCR grenade rifle: ** BaseID for NCR radio parts: * If Logan gets killed by the radscorpion queen in the fire station, the quest will immediately end in neither failure nor success. * Killing Logan or Boxcars prior to obtaining this quest will cause it to fail. * The terminal in the upstairs office of the Fire Station gives further insight into the history of Camp Searchlight. The terminal entry mentions the arrival of three trucks carrying radioactive waste, two of which can be found in the fire station garage. It was these trucks that the Legion used to flood the camp with radiation and turn most of the stationed NCR troopers into feral ghouls - however, it mentions they didn't have room for the 3rd truck of radioactive barrels so it left Camp Searchlight for Cottonwood Cove. This 3rd truck appears to be the same one that can be seen hanging off the edge of the cliff at Cottonwood overlook. * After talking to Boxcars and before getting the suits, Logan can be killed with a silenced weapon while hidden in the supply room and the quest will be completed. The other people in the room will not turn hostile. * If the quest cannot be completed due to a glitch, and the one still needs the keys to the Searchlight fire and police stations, Logan can be killed for the keys. However, they cannot be pickpocketed, as they won't appear in his inventory. * If the Courier is Vilified by the Powder Gangers, Boxcars will mention something about it, but will still talk to the player character as part of the quest. Behind the scenes * The quest name is based on the mythological concept of the "Wheel of Fortune," or Rota Fortunae. The basic concept is that the spinning of the wheel would lead to great misfortune or great success. * Like many Fallout: New Vegas quests, the name is shared with a song, the 1951 standard "Wheel of Fortune," made famous by Kay Starr. Bugs Sometimes Logan will keep telling you that there have to be more NCR parts in the police station even though you collected everything. ** To complete this quest, just kill Logan and all NCR items will be removed from your inventory, marking Wheel of Fortune completed. | If you kill Logan you can take the NCR radio and NCR computer parts. These are marked as quest items and will not leave the players inventory. | Logan and his cronies can be killed in fire station and quest will be completed. | Exploring the Hidden Supply Cave just outside Nipton prior to this quest can cause the dialogue option relating to it to become unavailable when speaking to Boxcars, thus preventing the quest from progressing. Walking outside and coming back in can fix this. | Sometimes the footlocker supposedly containing the radiation suit package is inaccessible, leaving the radiation suit package impossible to obtain. This can be fixed by reloading the autosave. ** To advance the quest to the proper phase, where the footlocker containing the "radiation suit package" spawns, you can use the console ('~' key to open the console) and type: . | If Boxcars is bugged and will not provide the radiation suit dialogue you can try resetting the Booted quest with the console command . | In some cases, the NCR 9mm submachine gun or the NCR grenade launcher will not be where it is supposed to be. In this case, Logan will persist in telling you there must be more NCR equipment. Nothing can induce him to move on to the fire station, so the quest must be abandoned. A suggested solution is to throw a plasma grenade into the room where the grenade launcher should be, and the resulting blast will make it appear. | If the player has already given Boxcars the maximum number of Med-X prior to this quest the player is only given the goodbye option when talking to him resulting in the quest being bugged and cannot be completed. | If you speak to Boxcars, the dialogue box will open but there will be no dialogue option to find the supply cave. | When having ED-E and Arcade Gannon as an active companion and Boone in the Lucky 38 Casino, Boone will sometimes randomly appear asking if "its time" when entering the NCR Storage room. | While the team is following you, use the Big Mountain Transportalponder! and Logan and the prospectors will be teleported onto the sink's balcony. | The player may not be able to initiate a dialogue with Logan, thus making the quest impossible to start. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR quests Category:Camp Searchlight quests de:Glücksrad ru:Колесо фортуны uk:Колесо фортуни